


Funny Baby

by Talis_Borne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: Leon is proud to have been named as Sir Ewald's squire at such a young age.  But it would be easier if the tiny imperious toddler Prince Arthur didn't have a prior claim.





	Funny Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have several little stories about Arthur and Leon in childhood that relate to my series, Nimueh's Spell, three of which I included there. This one didn't happen. If it had, Leon's initial reaction to Merlin would have been much different. But it's so darn cute and it wanted to be written. I just couldn't not write it any more. Enjoy!

"Le-on! Le-on! LE-OOOOON!" The childish shrieking mortifies the young squire, who only wants to hide behind his knight. But Sir Ewald just looks down at him, laughter buttoned behind his lips, and Leon knows he must attend his Prince. Leon runs forward, down the line of retainers, who all stare at the youngest member of the party but one. Leon had been proud to be included despite the fact he'd only started his formal duties as squire a few months before and younger than any of the other squires in his generation. Now he wishes himself back at the castle with the pages. He bows to his King, who is glaring at his Heir in his nurse's arms, before acknowledging the royal toddler. "Highness?" 

"Mine!" says almost 3-year-old Arthur, pointing at an infant in the arms of a peasant woman, her bent head not enough to hide the worry in her eyes. 

"What would you want a baby for?" asks Leon, wondering how the child prince could manage to so upset a beautiful day. The visit of state to Aescetir had gone well, at least by some of the knights' standards. King Uther looked more frustrated than angry and they'd been allowed to leave peacefully without threats of war. This was considered a win and the knights who'd bet otherwise passed over their losses cheerfully. Most of the party had been in a good mood when they'd stopped at a little town just a couple of hours before the border to rest the horses and have a midday meal. By mid-afternoon they'd be on the right side of Camelot's borders and spend the night at a proper keep with decent beds. 

"Funny baby," said Arthur, still at his most imperious, which boded ill for when he eventually took the throne. 

"But he's not yours, Highness," said Leon reasonably. 

"Mine," repeated Arthur belligerently, pointing at the baby. Then he leaned precariously out of his nurse's arms and slapped Leon on the chest. "Mine!" he insisted, then he leaned back against his nurse, looking at Leon as though he expected him to understand and do something about it. 

Unfortunately, Leon did understand. He glanced from the Prince to the King, noting that Arthur's expression was a passable imitation of his father's. "I think he wants to play Court, Sire," said Leon tentatively. 

"Court?" snapped King Uther. 

Leon shrugged. "Knights' sons play at swordplay; shouldn't princes play at holding Court?" 

"So, you're the Prince's knight, are you, Leon?" asked Ewald mildly. It didn't do to laugh in the presence of the King unless he was laughing too. 

"Yes, Sir," confirmed Leon uncomfortably. "Or his horse, depending." 

King Uther barked a laugh. "Sort it out then, young squire, since you seem to understand my son." 

Leon bowed as his sovereign walked away. "Yes, Sire." As soon as he straightened up, the nurse was bundling the heavy weight of the Prince into his arms and backing off. Arthur really was too big to be carted around in his opinion. Leon sighed and looked at the peasant woman, who he realized was just his height. "Maybe we should go to your cottage?" 

The woman's eyes glanced around fearfully at the royal entourage. She nodded shortly, no doubt thinking it best to be out of sight of all the lords, and led the way to a one room hut with a thatched roof. 

Leon set Arthur on his feet. "If you're big enough to play at lordship, you're big enough to walk, Highness." He tried to take the Prince's hand, but Arthur snatched it back and followed the peasant woman with his nose in the air and a gleeful grin. He heard a step behind them and looked back to see Sir Ewald following. The knight motioned him to walk ahead and Leon stayed on Arthur's heels. He had to think for a moment before figuring out why Sir Ewald would follow, but he supposed if he was going to take the Heir to the throne out of sight in a foreign town, a knight should stay within call. 

The woman held the door open for the Prince and Leon and looked outside to see if anyone else was joining them, but Sir Ewald must have motioned that he would stay outside and she closed the door. It was cool and dark inside, a breeze floating through the one window that was covered only by curtains, nice after the bright sunshine. The cottage held one cot, one stool, a small rocking chair, a cradle and table with a bench that wouldn't likely seat more than two on a bare dirt floor. Leon didn't mind the humble surroundings too much, but Arthur walked around looking at the place with his little nose scrunched up. 

The woman bounced her infant nervously. "I could make up a bannock for mid-day? There's some fresh butter. I'm sorry, I don't know how to address you, milord." 

It took Leon a moment to realize she was addressing him. He reddened slightly, embarrassed. "I'm just a knight's son. I don't own a title. My name's Leon." He bowed quickly. "That's Arthur, His Royal Highness, Prince of Camelot. Bannock bread sounds fine for dinner." It sounded rather plain compared to the salted meats that were likely being prepared for the royal party, but a peasant woman couldn't be expected to have meat. 

The woman glanced around the hut, but made no move to settle her child so she could start their meal. 

"You can put him down, ma'am," said Leon, trying to imbue his voice with kindness. "I won't let Arthur hurt him." 

She actually smiled at him a little. "I'm Hunith. Have you much experience with babies, Leon?" 

"Um, no ma'am," he replied uncomfortably. "Just Arthur. And he was just about big enough to walk when we met." 

"Merlin will be big enough to crawl soon. He tries to scoot," said the woman laying her babe in the cradle. He started to fuss as soon as she laid him down, drawing Arthur's attention. The Prince immediately came over and looked in the cradle. Then he tried to pick Merlin up. 

"No, Arthur," said Leon dislodging his little fingers and picking up the toddler to settle him on his hip. 

"Mine!" insisted Arthur, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Leon sighed in exasperation. "What if we set them on a blanket on the floor? If we let Arthur hold the baby he's sure to get bored quick enough." 

"If you think that best," agreed Hunith, worrying her lip with her teeth. 

Leon pointed at the Prince. "You have to be very careful with the baby, Arthur. Bigger kids are supposed to take care of littles." 

"I can be careful," lisped Arthur, his head nodding loosely on his neck. 

Hunith took a quilt from the cot and laid it on the floor. Leon made Arthur sit cross-legged and Hunith showed him how to crook his arm to support the baby's head before settling her son in the Prince's lap. Arthur smiled down at the baby. Leon sat down beside them to keep a close eye on the toddler. 

Just as Hunith got the bannock bread frying over the fire a knock came at the door. She opened it and a girl a couple of years younger than Leon dropped a curtsey outside. "Mum sent you over a basket of strawberries, Ms. Hunith." 

"Thank you, Ruth," said Hunith, relief coloring her tone. "Tell your mother thank you for me." 

The child glanced curiously at the prince before running off. Hunith closed the door and set the basket on the table. "Does his Highness like strawberries, Leon?" 

"You can talk to him if you like, ma'am, but yes, he likes strawberries, and so do I, if there's enough." 

"Plenty, I'm certain," smiled Hunith, going to turn the bannock. 

Arthur put his face down and rubbed noses with Merlin, making the baby giggle and kick. Arthur laughed at their game. Leon leaned back on his hands and just watched until Hunith cut the bannock into scones and carried them to the table in a second basket. "Time to eat, Arthur," he told the Prince. 

"I wanna eat on the floor," said Arthur bossily. 

Leon glanced up at Hunith. 

"Picnic style," agreed Hunith. "If that's what your Highness wants." 

"It is," said Arthur regally. 

Hunith set the baskets of food on the floor and brought over a round covered pottery butter keeper. "You'll need your hands for eating, Highness," said Hunith. "I'll just put Merlin right here by you, alright?" 

Arthur nodded his agreement. Leon thought the little boy's arms must have ached from holding the baby so long because he flapped his arms like a bird before reaching for a scone. Leon buttered it for him as Hunith lay little Merlin on his belly. The baby cooed and flapped as they ate. He picked his head up to watch them and Arthur offered him a strawberry. 

"Merlin's too little to eat strawberries, Highness," Hunith corrected gently. Merlin tried to reach for it, but Arthur drew it back and popped it in his own mouth. Merlin watched him chew as though deciding what he thought about it, but then squealed in delight. He pounded the ground with his palms and then stretched himself up on his arms. He suddenly rolled over and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling like he couldn't understand the change in view. 

"Funny baby!" laughed Arthur as the baby flapped his arms and legs. 

Hunith was also laughing. "That's the first time he's rolled over. Let's see if he'll do it again," she said, turning her son back onto his stomach. 

Twice more, Merlin flipped onto his back, more sure of what he was doing this time, and squealed with delight but he seemed bored with the game when Hunith flipped him back again and became fascinated by his fingers. Arthur yawned around the last bite of his scone, crumbs covering his face. 

Leon smiled at him. "Looks like you'll be napping in the coach for the next part of the journey, Highness." 

"I want my pony," said Arthur petulantly. 

"Pony is back in Camelot, waiting for you," Leon reminded him. 

"Ok," said Arthur, unfolding his legs and stretching out. He kicked the basket holding the last of the strawberries by accident and a small one went rolling across the floor toward the hearth. The movement caught Merlin's attention and he squealed delightedly. Suddenly the infants' eyes blazed golden and the strawberry turned in its path, straight into the baby's outstretched hand. 

Leon's jaw dropped as he scrambled to his feet. "That was magic," he said quickly. "Babies can't have magic." 

Merlin dropped the strawberry as Hunith snatched him to her breast. "The floor is warped there, milord. Nothing more." 

"Do it again," called Arthur, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed the strawberry from where it bounced and held it out to Merlin on his palm. This time there could be no doubt as the berry flew from Arthur's hand to the infant's, his eyes glowing gold. 

Hunith closed her eyes, her breath ragged. 

"Arthur, magic is dangerous. It's illegal," said Leon, snatching up the toddler in preparation to flee with him, but Hunith was between him and the door with the infant sorcerer and he hesitated. 

"Magic is bad?" asked Arthur, his cherubic face screwed up in concentration. 

"Yes, and babies aren't supposed to be able to do it," said Leon, adjusting Arthur's weight on his hip. 

Hunith opened her eyes. "Please…" she pleaded. 

"Oh," said Arthur. Then he shook a finger at Merlin. "No more magic, baby. Not until you're big like me," Arthur said, stretching his arms above his head. 

Merlin had dropped the berry again and was in the process of calling it back to his hand when the light in his eyes died at Arthur's order and they returned to their normal blue. The baby looked at Arthur from the safety of his mother's arms and made a highly-affronted baby sound, but then he yawned and laid his head on his mother's breast. 

"No telling, Leon," commanded the Prince, slapping the older boy's chest. 

Leon felt something move within him, but he couldn't tell if Arthur had exerted some magic of his own or it was just his stomach rolling over. He grimaced at the Prince. "Tell the King that there's an infant sorcerer here and his son just commanded the baby's magic? Thank you, I think I like my head attached to my shoulders." He stepped toward the door, glaring Hunith out of his way. 

She stepped aside and curtsied, the relief shinning on her face. 

"That means he won't tell," said Arthur sagely over the squire's shoulder. 

Leon trudged back to the royal party, quickly locating the Prince's nurse in a small group of other women. She was smiling and looked like she'd had a good rest. He handed the now sleepy toddler over to her and turned to find Sir Ewald nearby. 

The knight strode up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Children are exhausting, aren't they Leon?" 

"Yes, Sir," agreed Leon, glad Sir Ewald saw only exhaustion and not the fear Leon had been feeling. As they made their way back to where their horses were picketed, Leon asked, thinking he knew the answer, "Sir Ewald, is my first duty to the Prince or to the King?" 

Sir Ewald looked thoughtful. "You're first duty, lad, is to the Kingdom. You remember me saying when we set out for Aescitir that you were too young to fight and you should run if I told you to run and hide if I told you to hide?" 

Leon nodded. "Yes, Sir." 

"Well, what do you think would be the best thing you could do for the kingdom if there was an attack right now, this minute?" 

Leon thought a moment. "Keep Arthur quiet?" 

"There you go," said Sir Ewald, reaching up to ruffle Leon's hair. "You can't do much for the King; he would be in the thick of the fighting surrounded by knights. But if you can keep the Heir safe, you serve the Kingdom well." 

Leon considered his mentor's words. Keeping Arthur's secret marched with keeping Arthur safe. So the baby had magic. Someone else could catch him when he was old enough to do some damage. But Arthur; no one could know the Prince had commanded a sorcerer's magic, even an infant sorcerer. "Thank you, Sir Ewald. I'll keep that in mind." 


End file.
